Vehicles are traditionally powered by engines, which power the vehicle and provide the power to charge a battery of the vehicle. The battery provides power for starting the engine and for operating various vehicle accessories. During operation, the engine produces a large quantity of excess heat, i.e., excess thermal energy that is typically dissipated into the atmosphere and lost. Advancements in technology and desire for driver conveniences have led to additional power loads from the accessory systems. The increased power loads have led to greater demand on the vehicle power sources. In addition, a large portion of the power from the vehicle's power sources is lost as heat.
However, arrangements for extending the fuel economy of a vehicle are desirable in light of the long standing desire for fuel efficient vehicles. Therefore, arrangements that reduce the power load and/or increase the efficiency of the vehicle's traditional power sources, such as the battery and the engine are desirable.